


Ch.09

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [9]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 13





	Ch.09

1

“Xiumin xi头稍微转过来大概...20度、对！然后眼睛再向下看一些，没错！就是这样！太好看了——”

“Chen xi？Chen、Chen xi！请不要一直偷看旁边，请看我的镜头！”

“喔莫、伯贤xi，脸部能不能再放松一点呢...现在的样子看上去有点可怕呀？”

朴灿烈恢复得比预期要快，在给医生确定易感期已经结束之后便开始正常工作了，于是CBX小分队便按照原本的行程，让日本摄影团队先试拍一部分之后活动的预告照

队友康复是件开心的事，至少忙活了好一阵子的金珉锡虽然因为没休息好挂着黑眼圈，精神看上去却比昨天要好得多。倒是边伯贤，不晓得在生什么闷气，出发去摄影棚前看见在车里打小盹儿金钟大便把人拉起来好一通乱骂，骂完便丢开人坐到后面刷手机，金钟大一个人眨巴着眼睛摸不着头绪，只能等哥哥上车后可怜的哭诉遭遇

拍摄时也是，金珉锡和金钟大都没什么问题，就是边伯贤那儿老被摄影导演嫌弃，一会儿说表情太怕人，一会儿说拍出来的照片看上去很僵硬，花了整个上午才勉强拍出几张导演勉强满意的作品

然后，到拍三人照的时候

“哇啊、钟大你看，有那么大台的摄影机啊！”

“知道了～哥快看前面，要拍了。”

“...呀，不觉得那个真的很大吗？”

“啊哥～就叫你看前面了！不要突然转过来啊～”

“为什么？”

“看到哥的脸我会分心啊～！”

“...”

“喔莫？伯贤xi，表情为什么又变得可怕了？”

边伯贤倒是很想让经纪人哥哥过来一起看看他旁边这对小情侣怎么撒的狗粮，再来问自己为什么表情不好看

好不容易拍完了预定份量的一半，等待场布的时候，金钟大端坐在电脑前拿手机拍下自己喜欢的照片，金珉锡用非常简单的日语夹着英文和摄影导演聊天，只有边伯贤一个人躲在角落抱腿坐着，经纪人也搞不清楚他是怎么了，只能尴尬地站在稍远的地方喝咖啡没敢过去攀谈

“哥，我们今天可以回去睡了吗～？”金钟大宏亮的嗓音从摄影棚另一头传来

“喔，应该没问题，昨天灿烈儿突然身体就好了大半，医生也很惊讶呢。”

“嘿诶——真是个怪人。”

一旁的cody姐姐笑着用刷子轻敲了下金钟大的额头，“Chen xi才怪呢，为什么净拍Xiumin xi的照片呢？团体照的话就应该三个人都拍进去呀？”

“啊...我就要拍嘛～～”

金钟大用奇怪的姿势挡住半边电脑画面，一面微红着脸嚷嚷着让大家别总偷看他，被金珉锡骂了句没规矩还不依不饶撒娇，在场的人全都笑了出来

闹腾着，金钟大的眼角瞥见闪动的电脑画面，忽然用很兴奋的语调喊着，“喔？伯贤哥表情真的好奇怪啊，珉锡哥你快来看这张！快点快点——”

拍拍闹腾弟弟的小脑袋，金珉锡在对方空出的一小块位置和他并肩坐下，“我看看...？哇噢——伯贤呐，你要不要过来瞧瞧你这是什么脸？”

边伯贤在远处喊道，“莫——？”

“说你呢边伯贤！眼睛半闭着还张开嘴，是魟鱼吗～”

“呀！你懂什么傻小子 那是我今天的style啊style——”

“什么style是魟鱼？”

突然插入另一人的声音把他们全吓了跳，转过头才赫然发现门口出现了两个意外又熟悉的面孔

“暻秀？世勋？你们怎么来了？”

“闲着没事。”

“来给哥探班。”

瞧瞧，俩一块儿养大的崽，贴心的就是从小贴心到大，金珉锡朝都暻秀伸手接过对方的拥抱，心里一面想着，然后抬头便看见自家Omega正和怀里的弟弟大眼瞪小眼

“干什么呢。”金珉锡反手敲了金钟大的额头

“awei~”

“你们怎么有空过来？”

吴世勋朝这里走来一面笑着耸肩，他今天穿了套合身的纯白色西装，显得身材匀称又修长好看，“我们那边拍摄提早结束，灿烈哥跟俊勉哥去跑个人行程了，金钟仁应该还泡在练习室吧。”

“灿烈今天状况还行吧？”

“好着呢——刚才还跟我在待机室玩摔角，跟牛似的。”吴世勋说这段话的时候似乎刻意提高音量，眼神瞟向某个方向，就好像在特别说给谁听然后等着他的反应，但他的动作十分细微，其他三人都没有察觉

“那就好。”

“哥们在看什么？这是今天的照片？”小Beta忽然瞄到一旁的电脑，饶富兴趣地眯起眼瞧着

“世勋啊我跟你说，你一定要看看这张，边伯贤的脸太好笑了。”

金钟大一改刚才嘟嘴赌气的表情，拉着小忙内坐下说要给看照片，硬生生把都暻秀从金珉锡身边挤出去，还得意的偏头翘起嘴角

“呀，你们——”

“你看！你看这张！”

“呜哇——专业都飞走了呢？”

“...”金珉锡叹了口气，实在是对这个可爱又幼稚至极的弟弟一点办法也没有。倒是都暻秀已经见怪不怪，伸手拍拍金珉锡的肩

“珉锡哥，我带了紫菜包饭跟鱼糕汤，吃一点吧。”

“喔～谢谢你，我们暻秀最好啦。”

两人走到一张空的小桌子坐下，都暻秀打开手里的小花图样布包拿出两个保鲜盒，里头的紫菜包饭夹着芦笋、起士煎蛋卷还有油亮亮的火腿，被切成一块一块排列的整齐，旁边那碗鱼糕汤还热乎乎的冒着烟，金珉锡原本就因为整个上午的拍摄感觉有些饿，看到这些瞬间小眼神都亮了

“是天使的礼物吗...暻秀啊，哥保证你接下来的人生都会幸福的。”

都暻秀被夸的脸有些红，“哥怎么学得边伯贤一样胡说八道，快吃吧。”

“我开动了～”

一眨眼的功夫，金珉锡已经吃了一只鱼糕，又在嘴里塞了两块紫菜包饭慢慢地嚼，呜呜咽咽说着应该是好吃之类的话。闻到香味的金钟大从远处跑来看了看，也往嘴里放进一个紫菜包饭，然后趴在金珉锡背上欣赏自家恋人可爱的吃播秀

金珉锡吃东西的时候总是把食物塞满整个嘴，直到真的放不下了才开始嚼，而且总从门牙那儿开始。圆滚滚的腮帮子跟着咀嚼的动作微微滚动，同样圆滚滚的大眼睛因为吃到好吃的东西而闪闪发亮，活像在只腮帮子存了食物的花栗鼠

啊啊，这人到底为什么这么可爱？

金钟大越看越觉得心痒痒的，像在饰品店看见可爱的绒毛吊饰就一定想拿走手里把玩下的那种冲动，终于忍不住丢下手里才吃一半的鱼糕，叠在了哥哥身上用头顶又磨又蹭

金珉锡以为弟弟想蹭东西吃，拿了块紫菜包饭往肩膀处送，刚递过去却连着手指一起被含进对方嘴里

“金钟大！还没刷牙呢你脏不脏啊！”

金·委屈哥哥不给撒娇·钟大在这之后瘪着嘴整整一下午没说话，这是后话

“哥要卫生纸吗？这里有...啊、伯贤哥也过来吃吧？”都暻秀默默看着金氏兄弟放闪光，忽然想起这里还有一个人，回头喊了两声却没见着人

“珉锡哥，边伯贤...哥不在这儿吗？”

金珉锡正用食物哄骗在闹别扭的Omega，没注意到对方怕被自己唠叨没大没小而急忙加上的敬语，“嗯？刚才还坐那儿的？”

都暻秀摇头，指着空荡荡的角落

“奇怪？跑哪儿去了？”

“我去找找吧。”

金珉锡朝都暻秀摆摆手，“没关系，那孩子大概跑待机室午睡了，等他起床也差不多要开始拍摄了，剩下这些包起来给他等等再吃吧。”

“内，知道了。”

*

“气死了、气死我了！”

虽然如金珉锡所说的待在待机室里，但边伯贤并没有心情睡觉，他正忙着捶打一颗白色的抱枕撒气

白色，跟朴灿烈现在造型发色一样的白，刚好拿来解气，边伯贤恨恨的又补了一拳

现在想到朴灿烈就心烦气躁，但刚才听吴世勋说他现在身体完全康复了却又不受控制的高兴起来，即便吴世勋不可能是因为知道昨天发生的事才故意大声说给自己听，但边伯贤就是心里来气

去你的忘记！去你的再也不发生！

虽然这么说不好听，但与其被那样绅士对待，边伯贤还宁愿朴灿烈直接失心疯把自己压着强上了要来得舒心些

反正说来说去，最让他窝火的还是如今什么也不敢说出口的自己吧

“我去你——”

边伯贤把抱枕用力往面前抛顺带骂了句脏话，抱枕砸向面前的镜子后慢慢滑下，却映出了另一人的身影

边伯贤双眼瞪得大大的

“要骂脏话请小声一点吧，EXO还要形象呢，伯贤哥？”

2

“你又要干什么！”

边伯贤难得粗鲁的语气并没有打击到面带笑容的吴世勋，小Beta反手关上门朝他走近，修长的腿直接跨过沙发椅靠背跨坐在那上头，歪着头问道

“哥希望我说什么？”

“啊？”

“我现在跑来这里，和哥两个人单独待着，哥觉得我是来做什么的？”吴世勋的语气平和得像在说明天会下雨让边伯贤记得带伞，眼神淡淡扫过化妆镜和地上的抱枕，抬眼望见怒视自己的哥哥时笑了出来，“瞧，生气了。明明知道我是来干嘛的还问，可说实话你又会不高兴，那哥到底是希望我怎么回答你啊？”

“你、你这是强词夺理。”

“可是是事实吧。”

吴世勋又笑了，另一条腿稍稍一抬便流畅的跨过椅背，果然是标准的模特身材，没有一丝多余的赘肉或过多的肌肉，即便穿着贴身型的西装裤也不见他在做大幅度腿部动作时碰上任何阻挠

穿得一身白的人往前挪了挪，身体顺应地心引力滑坐在椅面上，受到挤压到皮沙发发出细小的噗叽一声，就这么看着还以为吴世勋放屁了，边伯贤突然觉得莫名搞笑，但笑出来之后又有点不爽

“哥笑的时候很好看。”

“...什么——？！”

边伯贤被他突如其来一句话吓得差点呛到口水，这孩子还真是想到什么说什么，一点逻辑也没有

吴世勋无辜的耸耸肩，“大家都这么说不是吗。”

“不是，我是说...啧、发什么神经——”

“不知道吗？哥笑的时候啊”吴世勋边说边压低身体朝边伯贤靠过去，像只正在狩猎的豹子聚拢全身肌肉，缓缓靠近猎物，等待扑上去的时机

“尤其是笑得很开心的话，眼睛会整个眯起来，那时候眼角会特别下垂...像小狗一样...”

“等、你干什...么...”

小Beta动作的节奏很慢，而且忽快忽慢的，边伯贤还在犹豫该怎么反应时已经被他近身贴着动弹不得，错过了逃脱的机会，边伯贤只能缩着身体，紧张地看着小Beta用像要吃人的目光盯着自己几秒后，把脸埋进他的肩膀蹭了下

下巴抵着肩膀的触感很痒，但更让边伯贤不自在的是两人紧贴在一起的胸膛，不知属于谁心跳在慢慢加快，扑通扑通的声音不断传进耳朵里，就这么一直紧贴着不动的话好像窒息而死了也不奇怪

“吴世...勋...你、别...”

虽然双手可以自由活动，边伯贤却也不敢伸手去推他，只姿势僵硬的抓住对方的西装外套，下摆都被抓得皱巴巴的，吴世勋低头看了眼也不在意，只轻笑一声，热气喷洒在边伯贤的颈侧，让那人不自觉哼叫出声

“...你真的很好看，边伯贤。”

啃咬着对方柔软的耳骨，吴世勋忽然用舌头钻进耳朵里打转，边伯贤被从未感受过的湿热触感吓得张嘴倒抽一口气，脑袋还来不及消化吴世勋刚才说的话，嘴里忽然被塞进了什么东西

“唔唔、唔嗯嗯？？”

“紫菜包饭。”

转眼间，吴世勋坐回了沙发另一侧，倚着扶手翘脚端正的坐着，彷佛刚才什么事也没有发生，只有边伯贤自己还维持半躺着的姿势，表情错愕含着块紫菜包饭的模样看上去非常滑稽

“吃吧，暻秀哥做的，里面夹了哥喜欢的煎蛋卷。”

边伯贤下意识点点头，听话的嚼了两下，食物香气瞬间扩散在嘴里证明这确实是他们厨艺精湛的弟弟的料理，微甜的煎蛋卷非常美味。咀嚼着直到食物吞进肚子里，又愣愣地接过小Beta递过来已经开好了的矿泉水，边伯贤始终用一种不可思议的表情看着他

吴世勋被看得莫名不自在，伸手拿过边伯贤喝过的水也喝了一口，“这么看我干嘛？”

“我...我看你好看不行？”

边伯贤反击似的扔了句话回去，但一说完就后悔了，除了在节目跟放送这样的公开场合，他们的吴团霸可从来不知道谦虚两个字怎么写

“谢谢哥，我知道。”果然，小忙内立马满意的笑了出来，耀眼的笑容刺得边伯贤眼睛直疼

“你就为了给我吃个破紫菜饭包跑来这儿瞎折腾？”

吴世勋把食指按在唇上，故意用神神秘秘的语气说话，“哥说话小心，让暻秀哥听到可不得了。”

“你——咳、咳咳咳...”

边伯贤气得直翻白眼张嘴就要骂人，却不小心在吞咽口水时哽着了，咳得整张脸都红透了，吴世勋在一旁看着好笑又有点舍不得，挪了挪屁股移过去，伸出的手犹豫了下才开始轻拍他的背，嘴上还硬要说点什么不肯放松，“诶咦——这哥可真不省心，好好说着话呢也能呛着。”

“还、咳咳，还不是你咳咳...”

“哎行了行了，少说点话吧。”

吴世勋拿过水递到边伯贤嘴边让他小口小口啜着，途中边伯贤又咳了下，水瓶一抖洒出些水来，溅湿了沙发和他的衣服

“啊！衣服衣服！”

冰凉的水洒在身上固然不舒服，但边伯贤更担心的是拍摄用的衣服，等会儿还有继续拍摄呢，要是衣服沾上痕迹就糟糕了，更别提这还是胸口这么明显的地方

边伯贤慌慌张张的跳起来喊着吴世勋的名字，“快快快，拿纸巾给我！纸巾啦笨蛋！”

“纸巾？纸巾在哪里？”吴世勋被喊矇了，跟着站起来茫然地问

“在化妆台上！哎唷、我自己去比较快——”

“诶咦，脱下来擦干不就没事啦，别喊了、伯贤哥——”

听说上次跟边伯贤跟金钟大玩的时候吵到隔壁房间在直播的后辈，还被拿到节目去上说，吴世勋可不想这回他俩又成了别人拍摄中的背景音效，上前拦住边伯贤让他赶紧闭嘴把衣服脱给自己，然后抽了几张卫生纸压在上头吸水

虽然水洒得挺多，但好在处理得快又只是一般的矿泉水，亲眼确认衣服没留下什么痕迹后边伯贤终于冷静下来，拍拍胸口，一屁股坐在地上大声叹气

“啊，累死我了...”

“...”这不是都是我在弄吗你累什么，吴世勋在心里嘀咕着，抬头瞥了眼那唉声叹气的人

边伯贤仰头靠在沙发椅上，身上只剩一件打底的背心，偏薄的布料遇水变得透明，又因为刚才乱喊乱跳的出了点汗所以全贴在身上，胸前两点的痕迹特别扎眼，吴世勋眯起变得深沉的瞳孔，伸舌舔了舔干燥的唇

tbc


End file.
